Katsuragi vs. Murasaki
Kat Vs Mura.png|TheOneLegend Katsuragi vs Murasaki.jpg|SentryNeo The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Katsuragi of Senran Kagura (nominated by Bloodstarz22) takes on Murasaki also of Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Katsuragi and Murasaki are walking together inside a lightly lit castle as they both were on an old elevator. The two then were on top of the roof as they took a look around. Murasaki: Aggghhh! Katsuragi: What is wrong, Murasaki. Murasaki was hit by a strong lightning strike. However this one was darker as it made Murasaki more corrupt. Murasaki: DIE!!!! Murasaki shuriken was thrown for Katsuragi's head as she missed. Katsuragi now knew that he would have to knock her unconscious. IT'S ALL IN YOUR SKILL!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues The 7th KAC 神謳 -RESONANCE- / SOUND HOLIC feat. Nana Takahashi Vs.GOD PHOENIX Prim) 60 Katsuragi shoots towards Murasaki, who blocks the strike with little effort. She retaliates with a few strikes of her own, all of which are blocked by Katsuragi. Each attacks the other with a flurry of slashes before Katsuragi backflips into the air and begins to dart around the floor. 52 With a swing of her shurikens, Murasaki conjures up ninja spirit and they scatter through the floor. The first one intercepts Katsuragi’s path, blowing up in a small burst of flame and knocking her out of the air into the path of the second. The chain continues until the fourth animal spirit shoots him towards Murasaki herself, who strikes Katsuragi three times across the chest with her shurikens; a fourth slice brings her back into the air, where the ninja jumps up and slashes her hard one last time to bring him back onto the ground. As Murasaki approaches Katsuragi to finish her off, a shield of forms between the two. The ninja slashes away the shield, but before she can completely cut through the wall, Katsuragi leaps at her from the other side. Though her first two punches are blocked, a third impales Murasaki’s dress and shoots her back. Several balls of energy from above her and begin to drop onto her head; her quick, precise slashes cut them all before they can hit her for damage. Switching tactics, Katsuragi sweeped underneath Murasaki’s feet. Too fast for her to react, a massive hand of slashes reaches out from the ground and clutches her in the air. Murasaki struggles, and forcefully shatters the slash from the inside, but Katsuragi is already upon her and a dozen slashes slam her into the wall. 41 Murasaki: Do not believe into thinking you are the only one who possesses power. Murasaki begins to slash at the air with shuriken, sending projectile slashes towards Katsuragi. Startled, she barely blocks them all, but a claw appears in the air behind her and grabs her by the waist. Unable to escape, she is helpless as two ghostly ninjas form with a wave of Murasaki’s shuriken, and the three strike him simultaneously. As Katsuragi lies on the ground, Murasaki stands over her as the ninja prepares to give the final blow. Thinking quickly, Katsuragi forms a blast under her feet and shoots away on the ground to avoid the strike, which nearly splits the ground. 33 Angered, Murasaki sheathes her shurikens and takes a deep breath. As she exhales, it shoots out a powerful wind of energy. Katsuragi, now on her feet, struggles to approach Murasaki through the attack, and it takes her several jabs to the ground to merely walk forward through it. As she finally reaches her, Katsuragi jabs at her, but in a split second, her shuriken is redrawn and the attack is blocked. As she raises her hands for a strike, Katsuragi creates momentary distraction and punched through her leg, causing Murasaki to scream in pain. 23 Murasaki pulls away from Katsuragi. Murasaki’s quick reflexes allow her to catch her foot with one of her hands and slam Katsuragi into the ground, causing her forehead to bleed down her face. Murasaki: Whatever power you had for defense is now thin. Prepare for death. Picking her up and slamming her again into the elevator, Murasaki then flips the shuriken in her hand and stabs Katsuragi abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain. The two stare each other down one last time. 8 The two charge each other and deliver a furious number of punches and slashes at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Katsuragi begins to circle around Murasaki, punching several times at her, and while some hit her. With a somersault into the air, Murasaki attempts to split Katsuragi in half with a final series of cuts to finish her off, but to Murasaki surprise, each attack is countered, and the two lock their weapons. 6 The two stand, locked, and although Katsuragi is giving her all, Murasaki’s strength slowly forces Katsuragi back. As her desperation grows, an anger grew. A startled Murasaki looks up, giving Katsuragi an opportunity to break away. Katsuragi kicks Murasaki into the air as several punch are thrown at her. With one final punch, Katsuragi sends Murasaki into a pillar. K.O. Katsuragi headed towards Murasaki as she puts her shuriken next to her unconscious body. Katsuragi: Don't worry Murasaki. I will get some help so you will be better. Results This melee's winner is Katsuragi!! (Cues Simple, Fair Fight!) Winning Combatant: Katsuragi: 10 Murasaki: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 9 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Katsuragi's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees